En terre du milieu?
by Durinboy-16
Summary: Alors que Jacob donne son accord à Edward pour qu'il puisse morde Bella et ainsi l'a sauver d'une mort certaine, quelque chose d'inattendue se produit et le voilà propulsé en Terre du Milieu entouré d'arbre et d'abeilles.
1. C'est quoi se bordel?

**Alors voici un petit truc qui m'ait venu en tête alors que je lisais le Hobbit. Le personnage de Beorn m'a fais penser au loup dans twilight alors j'ai commencé à écrire sa mais je sais absolument pas comment sa va finir.**

**_IMPORTANT_:Pour pas que vous soyez perdu sa se passe juste avant que Bella n'accouche donc Jacob n'a pas imprégné sur Renesmé. S'est Seth qui va s'imprégner mais bon sa c'est pas important à savoir puisqu'on ne reviendra pas dans twilight après se chapitre.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimiez.**

* * *

Je n'étais pas pressé. Je ne voulais pas aller ou plutôt retourner là. Cet endroit qui ne signifiait que souffrance depuis plusieurs jours. La fille que j'aimais était proche de la mort, tué par le monstre qu'elle voulait garder et qu'elle chérissait énormément. Et mon seul allié venait de me lâcher et de se tourner vers le monstre aussi. Le fœtus était en train de tuer sa femme il osait appeler ça leur _enfant. _Je rentrai la voiture dans le garage et fus surpris de voir qu'Edward m'y attendais. Il semblait plus en paix et mon ventre se serra quand je me souvins d'où venait cet apaisement. Je pris une profonde aspiration et la retins pendant une minute. Lentement, je descendis de la voiture et lui lançai les clés.

- Merci et que veux-tu encore grognais-je.

- C'est à propos de Leah, je sais que tu n'aimes pas fais preuve d'autorité sur ta meute mais Leah dépasse les bornes.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait?

- Elle est venu parler à Bella et a été d'une dureté inutile et a bouleversée Bella qui se sent déjà mal comme sa sans qu'elle ne vienne en rajouté une couche.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de la contrôler, je m'y refuse. Mais je lui parlerai, d'accord?

- Oui. Alors, je me hais de te demander cela, surtout au moment où tu dois affronter tant d'épreuves, mais nous n'avons guère de temps. Je suis prêt à te supplier, s'il le faut. Je suis conscient de tout ce que tu as déjà donné, cependant il s'agit d'une chose que toi seul détiens. je m'adresse au véritable Alpha, à l'héritier d'Ephraïm. Je voudrais que tu m'accordes la permission de m'écarter de notre traité. Je voudrais que tu m'accordes la permission de sauver la vie de Bella.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes.

- Entendu.

Je me dirigeai en direction de la forêt pour m'aérer un peu l'esprit et il m'emboîta le pas. Incroyable que je parvienne à marcher dans le noir, un vampire juste derrière moi. Je n'avais l'impression ni d'un danger ni d'un malaise. Plutôt celle d'être accompagné par n'importe qui. Enfin, n'importe qui dégageant une mauvaise odeur. Je m'arrêtai sous les premiers arbres et il fit de même. je me retournai face à lui et m'appuya sur l'arbre dans mon dos en croisant les bras. Demain, Bella serait mon ennemie. Ou mon alliée. Et, visiblement, la décision me revenait.

- D'accord, finis-je par céder, renonçant à l'ultime chose qui me restait me vidant complètement. Vas-y. Sauve-la. En tant qu'héritier d'Ephraïm, je te donne ma permission et ma parole que ça n'entachera pas le traité. Les autres n'auront qu'à s'en prendre à moi. Tu avais raison, ils ne pourront nier que j'ai le droit d'accepter cela.

- Merci.

On entendit un bruit à notre gauche et nous tournâmes la tête pour vois de quoi il s'agissait. Je me détendis en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Seth qui se dirigeait vers nous. il s'approcha de nous tranquillement mais à environ 2 mètre il se figea et me regarda avec un expression de surprise qui se transforma vite en effroi. Je me retournai vers Edward pour qu'il m'explique la réaction de Seth mais celui-ci me fixait aussi avec la même expression.

- Quoi, pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça?

Aucun ne me répondit et je baissai le regard pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais plus de pied ni de main. Je poussai un cri de surprise, levai mon bras et le vit disparaître petit à petit.

- Mais c'est quoi se bordel!

Les deux me regardait disparaître progressivement ne sachant pas quoi faire et n'ayant pas de réponse à ma question. On entendit alors un hurlement de douleur à vous figer sur place et Edward disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. J'essayai de me diriger vers la villa mais comme je ne sentais maintenant plus rien qui se situait sous la ceinture puisque ça avait disparu, c'étais peine perdu. Je me tournai alors vers Seth et lui criai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard:

- Va aider Edward et je t'en supplie veille à se qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien par la suite!

Il hocha la tête et la dernière image que j'eus avant que le noir ne m'enveloppe, fut Seth qui reprenait forme humaine et courrait vers la villa.

* * *

**Alors y'a encore du monde? Si oui comment vous avez trouvé sa? Je devrais continuer ou laissé sa là et aller me cacher? Reviews?**

**(Même chose que pour les autre fictions, si je n'ai pas d'avis je vais supprimer pour éviter de laisser sa là)**


	2. Mon âme soeur

**Alors voici le chapitre 1! Ouais je l'ai finis! Je suis trop fier de moi! Je suis le meilleur :D **

**Alors merci à Loveyaoi-15 pour sa review et aussi à ceux qui m'ont lut pour l'instant, je vous aime 3**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Je suis couché entre deux immense chêne et à quelques mètres devant moi s'étend une haute haie d'épineux avec une haute et large porte en bois. Je grogne et me relève doucement vérifiant mon équilibre. Voyant que je peux marcher sans me tenir contre un arbre je me dirige vers la porte. Rendu à son niveau je fut en mesure de voir des jardins et un groupe de bâtiments bas en bois, dont certains étaient couvert de chaume et fait de troncs non façonnés; des granges, des écuries, des étables et une longue et basse maison de bois.

Je poussai la grande porte grinçante, et suivi le chemin qui menait à la maison. De superbe chevaux traversèrent le pré en trottant et m'observèrent de leur tête intelligente, après quoi ils partirent au galop vers les bâtiments. J'étais pas très rassuré en faite. J'atteignis une cour dont la maison de bois et ses deux longues ailes formaient trois côtés. Au centre était couché un grand tronc de chêne environné de nombreuse branches coupés. Les chevaux étaient au coté d'un homme particulièrement grand, habillé avec un tunique en laine qui lui descendait jusqu'au genou et qui le regardais appuyer sur sa hache. _Attendez! Appuyer sur sa hache?_ Je reculai d'un pas, pas très rassuré même avec mes capacité de régénération.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, il a pas l'air dangereux, ricana-t-il

Les chevaux repartirent alors en trottant vers le pré comme si ils l'avaient compris. _Mais c'est quoi se bordel? _Je reportai mon regard sur l'homme qui me dévisageait tranquillement. Je levai les yeux vers les siens et alors la chaleur m'envahit, encore plus forte que celle de ma transformation, sauf qu'elle avait changé de qualité, elle ne me brûlait plus, elle rougeoyait.

Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixais le visage de cet homme fort au cheveux noir épais et à la barbe d'environ 1 cm. Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait de celui que j'étais – mon amour pour la fille qui était surement morte à l'heure qui l'est, ma loyauté envers ma meute, mon amour pour mes frères, la haine de mes ennemis, de mon foyer, de mon nom, de moi-même – fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons… clic, clic, clic… et ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

Moi, je ne m'envolais pas. Je restai attaché là où je me trouvais.

Mais pas par une ficelle, par des millions de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me liaient à une seule chose, au centre du monde.

Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, je la découvrais clairement.

La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais. À la place, c'était cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, qui était appuyer contre sa hache et qui était toujours en train de me fixer.

- Alors petit gars, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi? Et qui es-tu?

Sa voix grave me donna des frissons et me fit enfin réagir et comprendre dans qu'elle situation j'étais. Mais un point me dérangea particulièrement dans sa phrase.

- Petit gars, m'exclamai-je offusqué. Mais c'est vous qui est trop grand!

- Hahaha tu es amusant toi!

- Pfff et puis je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Je me suis réveiller couché devant la grande porte. Et je m'appel Jacob... Et vous, qui êtes-vous, demandais-je après une courte hésitation.

- Tu es un homme de l'ouest? De l'est, continua-t-il de me questionner plutôt que de répondre.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Je suis de la réserve Quilleute.

- Connais pas.

- Mais qui êtes-vous vous?

- Beorn, un changeur de peau.

- Connais pas, répondis-je comme lui tout à l'heure.

- Mais tu viens d'où?

- Pas d'ici et j'aimerais bien rentrer.

- Alors va t'en. Je te retiendrez pas, j'aime pas les invités.

Un pique de douleur me transperça la poitrine après sa phrase et je me traitai mentalement d'idiot d'avoir espérer durant un instant qu'il veule me retenir. Je connaissais même pas se mec pourquoi fallait-il que je réagisse ainsi. Je ne savais décidément pas tomber amoureux des bonnes personnes. Et plus je réfléchissais à rentrer moins j'avais envie d'y retourner.

Rien de se qui se passait là-bas m'incitais à rentrer tandis qu'ici j'avais trouver mon âme soeur. Âme soeur qui ne voulait pas de moi. À cette pensée une vive douleur me traversa de pars en pars et me força à me pencher vers l'avant tellement elle était puissante. Je grognai en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux et portai une main à mon cœur espérant ainsi atténuer la douleur.

J'étais tellement focaliser à essayer de ne pas pleurer que je ne vis pas Beorn s'approcher de moi avec une petite lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Je sursautai en sentant une large main chaude et puissante se poser sur mon épaule et je me relevai rapidement pour regarder la personne face à moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui et la douleur partit immédiatement pour laisser place à de la culpabilité lorsque je vis la petite lueur inquiète qu'abritait son regard. Il retira sa main de mon épaule me donnant étrangement le sentiment d'être vide et la posa ensuite sur mon front qui se réchauffa immédiatement.

- Tu vas bien petit gars? Tu es brûlant.

- J-je vais bien. Je suis t-toujours chaud, bégayais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je me maudit intérieurement de bégayer comme une collégienne devant son premier amour. Il me scruta pendant un moment puis retira sa main qui était toujours sur mon front et qui m'empêchais de réfléchir normalement, et me fit une offre- plutôt un ordre- qui me donna l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

- Aller viens, il va faire nuit dans une heure et c'est dangereux d'être dehors ici lorsqu'il fait noir. Tu passes la nuit ici.

Beorn me précéda et ouvrit une porte sombre qui menait de la cour à la maison. Je rentrai et frissonnai en passant devant lui et me stoppa rendu à l'intérieur pour examiner l'intérieur. Il se tenait dans une grande salle, au centre de laquelle il y avait un foyer. Bien que ce fût l'été, il y brûlait un feu de bois, et la fumée s'élevait jusqu'aux chevrons noircis à la recherche de l'issue offerte par une ouverture au plafond. Il me mena à la chambre et m'ordonna de me coucher dans son lit.

- Mais et vous, vous allez dormir où?

- T'en fais pas petit gars, j'ai encore des trucs à faire.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler petit gars! Vous m'énervez, grognais-je.

Je me tus immédiatement après cette phrase de peur de l'avoir frustré mais il me regardait avec un petit sourire. Je rougis comme un imbécile et détournai le regard. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot et je me couchai dans son lit respirant avec délice son odeur. Le lit sentait bon le bois et avait une petite odeur de miel qui me fis sourire. Je tombai vite endormi vaincu par les événements et le peu de sommeil que j'avais car avant d'atterrir ici je passais mon temps à courir pour sauver les fesses de Bella et des sangsues.

* * *

**Alors vous trouvez sa quand même bien?**

**Sa serais apprécié d'avoir des reviews^^**

**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! (Même si bientôt c'est vite dis XD)**


End file.
